1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel of a traveling structure being rotated by a driving source such as a motor while being also movable in the direction perpendicular to the rotational direction of the wheel, and in particular relates to a wheel of a traveling structure most suitable for use in a robot for searching planets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional wheels, such as wheels of a traveling toy, the wheels called tires are rotated by a rotational force of a driving source, so that the traveling structure only performs proceeding back and forth and lateral revolving by the rotational force and steering operation. Also, a conventional cultivator can only proceed back and forth and revolve laterally.
By the way, in the traveling toy mentioned above, the lateral movement cannot be performed, so that a game fascinating aspect is inadequate, and there has been a problem that it is difficult to differentiate the toy from other traveling toys. Also, when a field is furrowed with a cultivator, for example, upon completion of the furrowing at the field end, the cultivator has to be revolved at the field end to form the next furrow. In this case, an additional field area is required, or when the additional area is not available, there has been a problem that a field portion is generated where the furrow cannot be formed.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object thereof to provide a wheel of a traveling structure capable of traveling just beside as well as the back and forth moving, and lateral revolving as the same way as in a conventional traveling structure.
A wheel of a traveling structure according to the present invention is to achieve the object mentioned above, and in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a wheel for a traveling structure comprises an auxiliary-wheel carrier that rotates when the traveling structure proceeds straight and revolves, and a plurality of auxiliary wheels attached to the auxiliary-wheel carrier rotatably in a direction perpendicular to the rotational direction of the auxiliary-wheel carrier, part of the auxiliary wheels being exposed from the external peripheral surface of the auxiliary-wheel carrier.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a wheel for a traveling structure comprises a pair of substantially hemispherical auxiliary-wheel carriers having a plurality of grooves formed in a radial direction and bearings formed on both sides of the grooves, and, a plurality of auxiliary wheels attached to the auxiliary-wheel carriers with shafts journaled on the bearings in a state that part of the auxiliary wheels is exposed from the grooves.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, a wheel for a traveling structure comprises an auxiliary-wheel carrier that rotates when the traveling structure proceeds straight and revolves, and a plurality of auxiliary wheels arranged in at least a double-column arrangement relative to the auxiliary-wheel carrier in a direction perpendicular to the rotational direction of the auxiliary-wheel carrier, part of the auxiliary wheels being exposed from the external peripheral surface of the auxiliary-wheel carrier.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, a wheel for a traveling structure comprises a substantially cylindrical auxiliary-wheel carrier having a plurality of grooves formed on both sides of the peripheral face in an axial direction and bearings formed on both sides of the grooves, a plurality of auxiliary wheels attached to the auxiliary-wheel carrier with shafts journaled on the bearings in a state that part of the auxiliary wheels is exposed from the grooves, and caps for covering both sides of the auxiliary-wheel carrier.
Preferably, the auxiliary wheels arranged in the double-column are staggered to each other; and the wheel is used for a traveling toy and a utility vehicle.
According to the present invention, as described above, a wheel for a traveling structure comprises an auxiliary-wheel carrier that rotates when the traveling structure proceeds straight and revolves, and a plurality of auxiliary wheels attached to the auxiliary-wheel carrier rotatably in a direction perpendicular to the rotational direction of the auxiliary-wheel carrier, part of the auxiliary wheels being exposed from the external peripheral surface of the auxiliary-wheel carrier, so that when the auxiliary-wheel carrier rotates, the auxiliary wheels are brought into contact with a road surface so as to rotate while biting the road surface as if they were caterpillars, preventing slippage. When the wheels are stopped, if a force is applied to the traveling structure in the direction perpendicular to the rotational direction of the wheels, the auxiliary wheels are rotated relative to the auxiliary-wheel carrier, so that the traveling structure can be moved just bilateral.
When a wheel for a traveling structure comprises an auxiliary-wheel carrier that rotates when the traveling structure proceeds straight and revolves and a plurality of auxiliary wheels arranged in at least a double-column relative to the auxiliary-wheel carrier in a direction perpendicular to the rotational direction of the auxiliary-wheel carrier, part of the auxiliary wheels being exposed from the external peripheral surface of the auxiliary-wheel carrier, while the above-mentioned effect can be obtained as well, since the auxiliary wheels are arranged in at least a double-column, the grounding area to the road surface is increased, the traveling structure can travel without slipping even on a sloppy road.